Snufkin The Craiskon
by Bauxitt
Summary: Snufkin is not getting any older than 14! And if he does change is it older or younger? Please R&R! (Please correct errors, I'm sorry for them!)
1. Craiskon

_**So this is my story and I think there is no one like it...**_

_**I really loved the Moomins as a child and just wanted something to write XD**_

_**Now some quick notes before we start:**_

_**1) In this story Snufkin is a another race, Craiskon which I just made up, I'll explain. He grows like a normal boy, but at one point he stops growing, then he will always look like that until he dies, he's mind keeps growing though. So he could end up with a great mind, but look like he's 4. He got it from his father. I'll not explain more now because that'll ruin a lot.**_

_**2) This happens after everything.**_

_**3) Little My is his half-sister and his big sister, she's 2 years older, that'll be explained later, and Little My doesn't know he's younger than her. **_

_**Now the story can start!**_

_**Chapter 1, Craiskon**_

* * *

Snufkin and the rest had know each other for a long time now, and their friendship is greater than ever. They have all grown a lot.

Moomin is much higher than before and he's much stronger now, he is 18 years old.

Little My is not so little anymore, she has almost grown as high as Moomin used to be, so she's not called Little My anymore just My, and look like a real girl at the age of 16.

Sniff doesn't look so different from when he was younger, his height is monstrous, towering way over Moomin, and he's a little rounder around his waist, probably because of his love for food, he is 19 now.

Snorkmaiden has not grown so much, she has a lot more womanly curves now, but she's not so much higher, just about a little higher than My and her age is 18.

Snufkin is an other story. Snufkin doesn't look like he has grown at all! Maybe a year or two, but his is just 14. He's eyes are still wide and young, hair just as messy as ever, with the same big, green coat, small boots for small feet, and his deeply loved, big hat.

~OoO~

One spring day as Snufkin is sitting by the river fishing, Moomin, who is sitting next to him started wondering.

Why isn't Snufkin growing anymore? He looks like he always has. Is he ill or something? If he is, there is nothing Moominmama can't fix

He looks down at Snufkin from where he's sitting with one of his legs up to his chest and his chin resting on it. Snufkin has his big hat covering his face, legs bent at the knees and crossed, looking like he always does when he's relaxing. Moomin can't understand how he will catch a fish if he can't see, but maybe he have had a lot of training, which he probably has since he has had to take care of himself since he was six years old.

Moomin had just made up his mind and was going to ask him when he was beat to it.

"You are really quiet to day Moomin, is there a reason?" Snufkin asked in his normal slow voice, a bit muffed by the hat. He was getting worried, Moomin usually spoke a lot when they were together.

"Oh, no Snufkin, I was just wondering", he said in a hurry, he didn't want Snufkin to worry, because he was worried about Snufkin.

"Wondering?" he replied, "Wondering about what Moomin?"

Moomin almost got cold feet about asking him, if he really wanted Moomin to know he would has said why already, wouldn't he? Deciding to do it he asked, "About you Snufkin, why you look like you've always have. You don't seem to be getting older".

"Oh, well I knew that question would come up some day", Snufkin said with a sigh, sitting up and taking his hat from his face, Snufkin looked up at him. "It's alright though, it's not so secret", he said before getting comfortable and starting to explain.

"This is a long story so just get ready", Snufkin made sure Moomin was ready, took a deep breath and started.

"When I was born I became a Craiskon, and before you ask, I will answer what that is. A craiskon is just like a normal person, but only boys can become one, and it's hereditary. The difference is that at one point we stop growing, just stop looking older, and we normally stay that way until we die. Also we may grow in a bit different pace, and it came from my dad, so I'm the only one I know of, except of him. Little My has always been my big sister",

"Big sister, always!?"

"Yeah, She's two years older than me. When I born she was already two, but by the time she was four, I already looked like a six year old, but I was just two years. And because of my fast growing, I became a smart two year old", He said with a laugh. "You understand, our minds grow just like any others, maybe a bit faster".

"But you were on your own when you were six! Does that mean you were just two when you had to take care of yourself?"

"Yes, that's true".

Moomin looked horrified that a two-year-old had to take care of himself, and especially one of his friends.

"But it's alright, I did manage of course! When I met you guys, at what you think was the age twelve, I was only eight inside. So I was always four years younger than you".

"What age are you now?" Moomin asked, he was getting curious.

"I'm soon fourteen, then my mind and appearance will be the same! I wonder what happens then, I never asked my father, but most likely I'll just stay at the age of fourteen or I'll grow older", he was looking far way into the distance, as if he was thinking, which he probably was.

~OoO~

It was getting dark when Snufkin yawned.

"You should get to bed Snufkin, it's not healthy for you to stay up so late", Moomin suggested, since Snufkin only was fourteen he needed more sleep then Moomin.

Snufkin looked up at Moomin with a slight pout, Moomin started laughing out loud. To Moomin Snufkin looked really young, like a seven-year-old who had just been told he couldn't have a cookie.

"You know that even thought you know I'm younger, you don't have to treat me different from before, but I guess you're right, it's getting rather late", Snufkin said.

They got up and together they walked up to Snufkins tent, where it had been every year. Moomin patted Snufkin on his shoulder and said goodnight before leaving.

Snufkin made himself comfortable under his old blanket, took his harmonica out and started playing...

* * *

_**So done with the first chapter! **_

_**Do you see what is going to happens? If you do don't spoil it for anyone!**_

_**I made up everything about Snufkin being a different race and such! **_

_**~Bauxitt**_

**Moomin and every character © Tove Jansson**

**Plot © Bauxitt**


	2. Oh No!

**Chapter 2, Oh No!**

_**Second chapter guys!**_

_**I really hope you liked the last part!**_

* * *

Snufkin had been sure nothing special would happen when he turned fourteen on the inside. How wrong he was.

Around a week later:

Moomin woke up and after a fast breakfast, he hurried to Snufkin. They were going on a little adventure, and when they are going on an adventure they needed a early start. Moomin was sure Snufkin was up already, but he couldn't see him outside his tent.

Snufkin woke up at the sound of running and Moomin shouting his name. He heard Moomin stop outside his tent and then answered.

"I'm awake, just a second!"

Snufkin didn't take notice, but Moomin was sure Snufkins voice sounded more high pitched than normal.

Snufkin takes hold of his hat, which is the only thing he takes of when he sleeps, and tries to step outside. But as he tries he stumble on something and end up face-palming the ground.

He looks up at Moomin and smiles, "Wow Moomin, from down here you look really high!" As he says this, he picks himself up and start brushing his clothes absentmindedly, still looking at Moomin.

Moomin hasn't moved since Snufkin stumbled out of his tent, he's looking at Snufkin with wide eyes, shocked.

"Oh! Moomin have you grow? You look much bigger then last time I saw you", Snufkin said, he had to really tilt his head back now, much more than normal.

"S-sn-snufkin?"

"Yeah, of course! Who else", just then Snufkin takes his hat and set it on his head, but when he does that, the hat slides far down on his face blocking his eyes, "Oi! When did my hat become so big?"

"Snu-snufkin, I do-don't think it's your hat that's go-gone bigger, but you that's become sma-smaller..." Moomin stammers.

"Wha-What!?" Snufkin takes his hat up from his face and place it far back on his head so he can see, then takes up his hands to look at them. Two small hands comes up, turning them around Snufkin looks horrified at them.

"Oh No! I completely forgot!" Snufkin erupts loudly.

"Forgot what?" Moomin asked, looking down on his friend.

"Craiskons can become younger too, but it's really rear. I'm de-ageing", Snufkin explain.

"Is it permanent?" Moomin asks worried.

"It may be, but I may become older again. If only Father was here, he would have known what to do", Snufkin said with a sigh. "How old do I look?"

Moomin looked down at him. Snufkin looked adorable to Moomin, his hat sat far back on his head on top of his messy hair, and his big, green coat is way to big so it reached his feet, it hanged loosely around his neck and one of his shoulder is visible because the neck of the coat is so big. Looking even further down he started saying, "Around nine I would guess, and I think I found out why you tripped on your way out of the tent", he started laughing as Snufkin looked questionable up at him, "Your feet are way to small for your shoes! You tripped on your own shoes!"

Snufkin smiled widely at him. It was rather funny.

"Oh no! It looks like you're still de-ageing!"

"That's not good, you never know how young I could become..." Snufkin said

"We need to get Moominmama! She'll know what to do", Moomin started before Snufkin cut him off,

"No. We don't know how young I'll become, we'll wait until then".

They decided Snufkin would have to be in his tent until he had stopped de-ageing. they didn't want anyone to see him.

~OoO~

When the night came, Moomin went to see Snufkin in his tent.

"Snufkin, it's me", Moomin said as he stood outside his tent.

A really high-pitched 'Come In' came out of the tent.

As Moomin went in he was met by a seven-year-old Snufkin, who looked at Moomin with young eyes.

"I'm still de-ageing.." he said sadly.

"Yeah, you look like your seven right now", Moomin observed, "I'll come tomorrow morning and check on you, alright?"

There was a tired 'Alright' from the young boy.

* * *

**_I'm sorry It's so short_**

**_~Bauxitt_**


	3. Snufkin?

**Chapter 3, Snufkin?**

_**Next chapter!**_

* * *

Snufkin had waited for Moomin for quite some time now. He had stopped de-ageing, but really late. He looks like he's two years old...

When he heard voices he stopped crawling around so not to make any sound.

"-Moomin?" Snufkin only managed to catch the last bit, and it sounded like My.

"He said he was going to Snorkmaiden for the day, but said he wouldn't want to be disturbed", that was definitely Sniff.

"Alright, I was just wondering. Have you seen Snufkin lately? I haven't seen him for a couple of days", My replied.

"Moomin said he was away for a couple of days, that he'll be back soon", Sniff answered.

"I'm bored, lets go to the beach", My said, before Snufkin heard running and they where gone.

Snorkmaiden? When I'm so helpless? Snufkin thought. Well I'll have to get to him.

He looked around for something to help. His pants and shoes was way to big for him so he had just wrapped himself in his big coat. Then he got an idea, to use his hat as a cover so no one could see him, he was small enough to fit in it with space to!

Crawling out of his tent with the hat covering him, he was on his way. Luckily for him there was no wind, so he wouldn't have to worry about flying away.

~OoO~

When he reached Snorkmaiden he started to worry, Snorkmaiden would see him, but he needed Moomin now more than ever.

Deciding it would be a bad idea to walk in the front door he went around to Snorkmaidens window. Looking in to it he could see Moomin and Snorkmaiden sitting with one of her small tables, drinking tea!?

Knocking on the window they looked over at him. Maiden looked slightly shocked, but Snufkin couldn't blame her, he did look like a two-year-old. Moomin on the other hand first looked a bit taken aback, but recognition soon came to his face. Snufkin had his hat in his hand, looking at them.

Moomin hurried towards Snufkin and opened the window.

"I'm so sorry Snufkin I forgot! Oh no! How young you've become!" Moomin started to ramble, but Snufkin cut him off.

"It's alright Moomin, just help me", Snufkin said form his place on all four on the floor, he had found out he couldn't walk which would become a problem. An other thing Snufkin and Moomin just found out was that his voice was like a baby's and it was really hard for Snufkin to form words.

"Snufkin!?" Maiden exclaimed behind Moomin and soon she was next to him. "That's not Snufkin, that's a baby Moomin", she said and then picked Snufkin and held him, bridal style.

"Oh yes it is, Maiden, he's just de-aged", Moomin argued. And then he started explaining everything about Snufkin.

"My, how terrible!", she said, before looking down at him in her arms, "But he is rather cute, don't you think?" she continued, and just then took one of her hands and started tickling Snufkins stomach.

Snufkin started giggling like a real baby, squirming in her hand. But she was soon stopped by Snufkin's tiny hands, "Stop", he said in his little baby voice. "I'm not a real baby just look and sound like one!", Snufkin was worried everyone would treat him like a baby.

"Alright, we need to get you to Moominmama since you wont become any younger", Moomin suggested, but this time Maiden cut him off.

"No, he needs clothes first", she argued.

"But do you have any that'll fit him then?"

"Well, they'll fit alright..."

~OoO~

Fifteen minutes later Snufkin was sitting on the table and Maiden was looking at him with happy eyes and a sight grin on her face, and Moomin was looking at him with a face that said 'What the..' And Snufkin was not looking happy at all, maybe because all clothes Maiden had was from her dolls and they wore dresses...

Snufkin wore a bright pink dress without arms that went down to his knees, on his feet he had white socks that went into pretty black girl shoes with a black bow at their tip. And just to make his costume complete he had a bright pink bow in his messy, brown hair.

"Awe, how cute you look Snufkin. Now we can go to Moominhouse", Maiden said, and that was the end of that conversion.

~OoO~

As they came closer to Moominhouse, it was getting darker. Moomin had Snufkins hat on his head and his coat in his hands, whilst Maiden had Snufkin in her hands. He was still a bit sour about having to wear girls clothes.

Snufkin insisted that he wanted to go by himself, so Maiden let him down, and the first thing he did was fall over. But after some training he started walking faster than the others so he ended up at Moominhouse before any other and went in, or stumbled.

He fell right in face first, and was a bit dizzy before he was picked up.

"Oh, what is a young girl doing all by herself at this time of night?", and Snufkin recognized Moominmama's voice, before he remembered what she had said.

"I'm no girl!" He said in his little voice.

"Oh, so why are you wearing girls clothes?" Moominmama asked.

"Maiden made me!"

"Hm, and who are you, if I may ask?" She asked looking down at the little child in her hands. His light brown, young eyes looking up at her.

"It's me, Snufkin!"

"Oh, Well I happened to know him, and he doesn't look anything like you", She said and before Snufkin could answer Moominmama took her hand and started to tickle Snufkin.

It seemed as if Snufkin was really ticklish and was by now squirming and giggling in her arms.

Then Moominpapa walked in. "Who are you talking to Moominmama?" he asked, before noticing the little 'girl' in Moominmamas arms.

"And who is this little girl then?" he asked, but before Moominmama could say anything Snufkin said, "I'm a boy!"

Just then Moomin and Maiden walk in the front door and was looking a the scene.

"Mama! That's Snufkin you're tickling!" Moonin said. and then started to explain.

* * *

**_Oh God I really wanted to write about Snufkin in a dress XD_**

**_Each time anyone picks up Snufkin they have him in one arm like a little baby, Snufkin is a really small boy._**

**_Next chapter will some in the weekend!_**

**_~Bauxitt_**


End file.
